degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honey/@comment-15712293-20130817085350
No doubt the writers f*cked up, Adam's plot barely got any air time, much less time showing *Adam* and not his family. I've never posted here, but myself being almost 20, I can evaluate each sub plot without fanboying. Alli/Leo - This plot was without a doubt a piece of garbage. Alli is talking to Leo and says "Long distance is hard" and then Leo assumes it's breakup time, so he walks away and Alli stands there with her mouth open saying nothing and standing still. Despite that, later on she's like "I wanted you to fight for me!". It's a neverending mind game with that bitch. There's also the oh so convenient "I have a godfather in Toronto, I can live there with you" - what a coincidence, or just horrible writing. A more dramatic thing to do would use the concept of him "leaving it all" to go be with Alli, despite having no money, no family there, etc. it would've made for a much bigger shattering at the end of the episode. There was also the clip of them fooling around in Leo's bed when his grandparents come home. I have no idea why the grandparents were so mad, Leo must be 18 at the very least. The so called "abuse" at the end of the episode is retarded, there was no abuse. Alli couldn't explain Mike, whom I myself forgot about. Alli could've said "We've never been together, I'm not sure what he's talking about" instead of looking around like an idiot and lying. Leo grabs Alli's arm because she's clearly trying to grab her phone to cover up her lie and she overreacts as if she's being beaten. Alli is such a shitty character, I have no idea why so many guys are into her. Maya/Zoe/Miles/Tristen - Another sub par and predictable plot; I predicted what would happen before it happened. Maya sees a fancy dress for $5000 in the window of a store and the ever so common "You have your Mom's credit card" comes up and of course is followed up on out of a supposed "fashion emergency". You could obviously see Zoe ruining it coming from a mile away. Miles says "Wow" or something to that effect, nothing real impressive, before Zoe throws what must be the weakest red wine possible onto the dress. Maya barely reacts and somehow the stains come out and the store accepts the dress back. Miles dumps Zoe and nothing else really happens. What should've happened is Zoe throws the wine at Maya's dress and they get into a huge fight. The French teacher is all "Break it up you two! If Summer weren't over, you two would both be suspended" as they're pulled apart, leaving a post-Summer feud open. Miles dumping Zoe would let Maya look over at her with a bitchy grin, implying competition is on. Adam - The death of a major character handled insanely poorly. First of all, this plot got little airtime, that can't be denied. Another grudge that I haven't seen anyone say is that the car accident was not dramatized at all. There couldn't have been a "Where's Adam?" from Drew and then he finds the wreckage, as well as every character holding their breath instead of the ridiculous "Adam's on his way to the hospital" with a slight grin as if it were humorous. Everyone seemed way too calm about that. I swear even that annoying kid Colton got more screentime than Adam. The ending was pants on head retarded as well. Instead of the Torres family's reaction being the main focus, it was drowned out by music and slow motion. Holy crap. In addition to that, the doctor didn't come and tell Drew - I know Drew and the family were in different rooms, but why didn't he wait til everyone was together? As the music played, Dallas had a wide eyed face and was essentially moonwalking out of the room, it looked like a normal walk cycle played backwards, it was terrible. Here's how it should've/could've played out in different situations: The doctor is trying to revive Adam as a cheerful Becky Baker comes in the room only to be shattered seeing a dead Adam. In slow motion, Becky's phone falls to the floor with Adam's last message still on there as the camera shows the flat line on the machine. The doctor pulls Drew aside to tell him that Adam is dead as Drew playfully tries to roll it off because he doesn't believe it. News hits home and Drew falls to the floor screaming as Mike Dallas tries to comfort him to no avail. Clare is walking down the hall dragging her machine (wrong term) to go visit Adam and she sees Adam is dead. Mike, Drew, Clare, Imogen, and Drew's parents all hold each other crying. Imogen is cheerfully skipping into Adam's room with a card/balloon (or anything indicating love) with "I love you" written on it, then she sees the flatline and collapses as Drew walks over tearful. Finally, a situation like the above one, only with Imogen and Becky doing similar things, so there is not only the death to contend with, but the obvious Summer long competition that was going on for Adam's affection.